its hard to make adult sleep
by shirocchin
Summary: "Pokoknya kau harus menemaniku, sampai aku bisa tidur. Kau tak ingat pengorbananku di episode 153? Waktu itu aku nyaris gila! Kali ini kau harus membayarnya, Kagura. Buat aku tidur atau aku akan menidurimu."/Apa yang akan dilakukan Kagura untuk membuat bosnya bisa tidur? Based on eps 153, Gintoki's version. [gintoki/kagura]


_**its hard to make adult sleep (c) shirocchin**_

 _ **gintama (c) hideaki sorachi**_

 _ **Gintoki x Kagura**_

* * *

Sakata Gintoki mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, tidur berbaring dengan posisi telentang. Pandangan matanya yang kosong menatap langit-langit kamar. Selimut tebal menutupi seluruh tubuhnya hingga sebatas leher. Berganti posisi miring ke samping, Gintoki mencoba memejamkan mata. Lima detik ia menutup mata kemudian terbangun lagi. Mencoba tengkurap, sang samurai perak membenamkan wajahnya di atas bantal. Berharap kelembutan busa mampu membuatnya cepat tidur.

Tiga puluh detik berlalu. Jarum jam kini menunjukkan angka 1 dini hari. Gintoki langsung terbangun dari posisinya dengan sepasang mata memerah. Dengan langkah pelan, ia menuju lemari tidur Kagura yang terletak di sudut ruangan.

"Hoiiii, Kaguraaaa," Gintoki berbisik sembari mengetuk pintu lemari tidur yang dihuni si gadis Yato.

Tak ada sahutan. Dengkuran halus dari dalam lemari menandakan bahwa sang penghuni telah terlelap. Gintoki tak menyerah. Ia mencoba memanggil Kagura sekali lagi.

"Kagura- _chaaan_."

Tak mempan dengan panggilan, Gintoki mulai menciptakan bunyi-bunyian aneh seperti siulan, batuk-batuk akut, kemudian suara seperti orang dicekik, sampai akhirnya sosok gadis dengan raut muka kusut menampakkan diri. Aura pekat menguar dari tubuh mungil Kagura.

" _Nemurenai-aru_." Gintoki meniru ucapan Kagura seperti di episode 153.

Plak! Kagura memukul bos Yorozuya. Meski bukan pukulan ganas seperti yang biasa ia gunakan, namun cukup membuat Gintoki mengaduh.

"Jangan meng- _copas_ dialogku _-aru_! Dasar plagiat!" Kagura berteriak kesal.

"Aku tak bisa tidur."

"Bukan urusanku- _aru_. Gin-chan, jangan menggangguku. Kalau tidak bisa tidur baca JUMP saja."

Kagura hendak kembali bergelung di balik selimut ketika sepasang lengan kekar menarik pinggangnya.

"Tak akan kubiarkan kau tidur dengan tenang."

"Aku hanya tidur biasa, bukan mau mati- _aru_."

"Pokoknya kau harus menemaniku, sampai aku bisa tidur. Kau tak ingat pengorbananku di episode 153? Waktu itu aku nyaris gila! Kali ini kau harus membayarnya, Kagura. Buat aku tidur atau aku akan menidurimu."

 _Plak!_

"Baiklah, Gin- _chan_. Tapi setelah itu jangan menggangguku lagi- _aru_."

Sebenarnya Kagura ingin menghajar makhluk pengangguran di depannya bertubi-tubi. Seenaknya mengganggu tidur orang lain. Pemaksa pula. Tapi mengingat Kagura pernah menyusahkan Gintoki saat dirinya tak bisa tidur dan sang samurai perak mengerahkan segala usaha agar membuatnya memejamkan mata, Kagura tak tega juga. Bagaimanapun, Kagura adalah manusia yang tahu cara balas budi.

"Jadi, aku harus melakukan apa- _aru_?"

"Cukup tidur di sampingku. Aku merasa kosong jika tak ada siapapun di sebelahku."

Gintoki memasang tampang serius.

"Aku tak mau satu _futon_ dengan om-om mesum sepertimu, Gin- _chan_."

"Jangan ge er dulu, Kagura- _teme_. Kau ambil _futon_ milikmu sendiri."

"Kenapa aku harus melakukannya?" Kagura nyaris berteriak mendengar permintaan Gintoki yang absurd.

"Jika kau tak melakukannya, aku tak bisa tidur dan aku akan terus mengganggumu."

Tampang sok melas Gintoki membuat Kagura ingin mencincang makhluk satu itu.

Usai mengambil _futon_ miliknya sendiri, Kagura berbaring, bersiap tidur kembali. Gintoki yang berada di sampingnya juga berusaha memejamkan mata.

"Hei, Kagura."

Tak ada jawaban.

"Kaguraaaaa."

"Apa lagi- _aru_?"

"Aku tak bisa tidur. Aku memikirkan banyak hal. Banyak pertanyaan yang muncul di kepalaku saat aku tak bisa tidur. Kagura, kenapa dadamu rata? Kenapa dadamu tak tumbuh? Apakah semua heroine JUMP memiliki dada datar seperti papan? Seperti *piiiip* dan *piiiiip*. Kenapa kau tak memasang silikon? Kenapa kau tidak tumbuh tinggi? Apa kau berhenti tumbuh? Kalau begitu, kau akan menjadi makhluk cebol selamanya? Kenapa kau tak minum pil peninggi badan? Lalu, kenapa kau tak mengganti gaya rambutmu? Gaya cepol dua sudah ketinggalan jaman. Apa kau meniru wanita-wanita di _film_ silat China? Kenapa rambutmu berwarna _vermillion_? Apa kau tak ingin mengganti warna rambutmu? Kenap—"

Kagura menyumpal mulut Gintoki dengan bantal. Pria di sampingnya sudah kehilangan akal sehat.

"Sekali lagi aku mendengarmu mengoceh, aku akan membuat _barang_ mu di bawah sana remuk."

Gintoki menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Kagura yang sedang kesal benar-benar menyeramkan.

Hening beberapa saat, sampai suara Gintoki kembali terdengar.

"Kagura, apa kau sudah tidur?"

Gintoki mengguncang-guncang bahu mungil gadis di sampingnya.

"Kali ini apa lagi- _aru_?"

"Temani aku ke toilet."

"Pergi saja sendiri. Apa Gin- _chan_ tak malu ke toilet ditemani seorang gadis kecil nan rapuh?" Kagura menyembunyikan seluruh tubuhnya di balik selimut tebal.

"Hei, Kagura. Sejak dulu aku penasaran. Kenapa kakakmu meninggalkan rumah? Apa dia berkelana mencari kitab suci? Kenapa papimu botak? Kenapa kau tak ikut papimu berpetualang memberantas alien? Apa kau lebih suka tinggal denganku? Apa kau memendam perasaan terlarang padaku? Apa kau—"

" _MOUUUU II-ARU_! Aku akan menemani Gin- _chan_ ke toilet."

Setengah mengantuk Kagura mengikuti langkah Gintoki menuju kamar kecil. Bersender di depan pintu, gadis itu menguap lebar dan mengucek-ucek matanya.

"Kagura, apa kau di sana?" tanya Gintoki dari dalam toilet.

"Hmmmmm"

"Kagura, jangan tinggalkan aku."

"Hhmmm."

"Kagura!"

"AKU DI SINI _BAKA_!"

Beberapa menit kemudian terdengar suara guyuran air dan Gintoki muncul dengan raut wajah yang menunjukkan puas. Kagura yang melihat senyum bodoh di wajah majikannya mendadak tersulut emosi. Bisa-bisanya Gintoki tersenyum di atas penderitaan seorang gadis rapuh sepertinya.

"Kagura, bagaimana kalau kita menonton film? Kata Shinpachi, nonton film bisa membuat kita cepat mengantuk."

"Terserah Gin-chan saja."

.

.

Ruangan kerja Yorozuya nampak gelap tanpa penerangan. Cahaya bulan samar menyusup dari celah-celah jendela. Tanpa menimbulkan suara, Gintoki mulai mengeluarkan kardus berukuran sedang berisi kumpulan kaset DVD yang ia beli saat ada obral murah.

"Kita lihat film _romance_ saja. Bagaimana? Biasanya kisah picisan membuat orang cepat tertidur," ujar Gintoki ngawur.

Kagura yang sudah duduk di sofa hanya menguap.

Mengambil tempat di samping Kagura, Gintoki mulai memencet tombol 'play'.

Adegan demi adegan berlalu dengan lambat. Kagura hampir tidur sepenuhnya ketika sebuah suara-suara aneh mengusik pendengarannya.

" _Oohhh, Michael. Faster, yeahh i like it. Just give me more oohh."_

 _FVCK._

Gintoki buru-buru meraih remot di atas meja, namun karena tak fokus remot tersebut malah jatuh ke bawah.

" _M-Michael.. pleaseee... don't stop."_

 _Klik!_

Gintoki mematikan layar.

Layar televisi yang hitam kini menampilkan bayangan dua manusia. Takut-takut, sang pria perak menoleh ke arah gadis di bawah umur yang tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan jijik. Kagura tak mengatakan apapun. Gadis itu sepertinya sudah lelah memaki majikannya sendiri.

"H-hahaha, filmnya membosankan ya, Kagura?"

Gintoki berusaha mencairkan suasana yang _awkward_ karena adegan dewasa tadi.

"Aku mau tidur- _aru_."

"A-aku juga."

.

.

Di kamar mereka, Gintoki masih tak mampu memejamkan mata barang sedetik pun. Tanpa sadar cuplikan adegan dewasa yang ia lihat beberapa saat lalu menari-nari di kepalanya. Anjir, kenapa di saat seperti ini?

"ARRGHHHHH AKU TIDAK BISA TIDUR."

Kehilangan kesabaran, Gintoki berteriak.

 _Bughhh!_

"Jangan berteriak di dekat telingaku Gin- _chan no baka_!"

"K-Kagura, apa yang harus kulakukan? Bagaimana jika aku tak bisa tidur selamanya?"

Gintoki menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Frustasi.

"Lakukan saja aktivitas yang bisa membuat Gin- _chan_ lelah."

Aktivitas yang membuat lelah?

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Gintoki langsung melepas piyamanya. Dada bidangnya tereskpos. Udara malam membuat tubuh kekar itu sedikit bergidik. Ya, dia harus melakukan ini.

Mengambil posisi, Gintoki mulai bergerak.

"Nghh..nghh..ahh..nghh."

"DASAR GIN- _CHAN_ MESUUMMMMMM! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN- _ARU_?"

Kagura menendang Gintoki hingga majikannya terpental. Sebenarnya sejak berbaring di _futon_ , gadis itu tak bisa tidur. Ia membiarkan Gintoki berusaha sendiri. Dan ketika sang bos Yorozuya mengeluarkan suara-suara ambigu yang terdengar mesum di telinga Kagura, gadis itu langsung terbangun dan menendang Gintoki.

"A-aku hanya melakukan _push up_ , Bakagura! Kenapa kau malah menendangku? Kau bilang aku harus melakukan aktivitas yang melelahkan."

"T-tapi suaramu sangat mengganggu- _aru_!"

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Memang seperti itu suara orang yang sedang _push up_."

Gintoki membela diri, namun dihadiahi _death glare_ mengerikan dari Kagura.

" _Mou ii_!"

Kagura merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Kau sedang apa, _teme_?"

"Mami pernah bilang, jika tak bisa tidur cukup memeluk seseorang yang kau sayangi."

Gintoki mengernyit heran.

"B-bukan berarti aku menyayangimu, _baka_! Aku hitung sampai lima jika tak mau aku akan tidur di rumah Shinpachi."

Gintoki tersenyum tipis. Meski sejak tadi gadis itu marah-marah dan memukulnya, namun Gintoki tahu dari lubuk hati yang terdalam Kagura ingin membantunya.

"Kalau tidak mau ya sud—"

Detik berikutnya, sang samurai perak telah menenggelamkan wajahnya di pelukan Kagura. Menghirup aroma tubuh sang gadis Yato yang menenangkan. Jemari mungil Kagura mengusap-usap helain perak berantakan dalam dekapannya.

"Oyasumi, Gin- _chan_."

* * *

End

* * *

 _ **a/n**_ : Gintama episode 153 spesial GinKagu sampe detik ini mampu membuat saya ketawa ga berhenti :')) iseng aja bikin versi gintoki yang ngga bisa tidur hehe!


End file.
